harry potter et le secret de la forêt interdite
by Edward09
Summary: j'ai tout noté dans la première page mais globalement, ca concerne un monde de harry potter plus sympathique
1. chapter 1

Bonjour bonsoir à tous, alors j'ai encore refais une phase chelou où je disparais pendant des mois sans rien écrire la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça je suis revenu avec un chapitre d'une ancienne série et le début d'une nouvelle sauf que beaucoup de choses se sont passés entre ces deux moment . Mais comme c'est plus simple pour moi et aussi plus drôle je le pense je vais matérialiser les questions potentiel par un personnage avec qui je dialogue pour vous annoncer une nouvelle chose et vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ pourquoi tu es parti ?

_ bah ça c'est très simple en fait j'étais pas vraiment dans la possibilité d'écrire puisque c'était le bac et que j'étais encore en terminale rassurez-vous ou pas je l'ai eu *clin d'œil*

_ et donc c'est quoi le nouveau truc dont tu nous a parlé ?

_ et bien surprenamment comme à tous mes come back je vais recommencer une série et oui

_ tu as pas un petit peu l'impression de te foutre de notre gueule ?

_ si mais juste un peu, plus sérieusement je ne suis pas un grand fan des écris que j'ai déjà fait, je les aime bien mais je ne me retrouve plus de plus je suis passé par une période un peu compliqué via le bac donc j'aimerais recommencer une nouvelle série sur un thème un tout petit peu plus joyeux que la lutte contre Voldemort, la mort, les gens qui décède et tout

_ un truc chiant donc vas-y de quoi parle la série ?

_ bah déjà je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne le soit pas chiante après c'est mon style d'écriture il y en a qui aime il y en a qui aime pas mais l'histoire va se baser sur un univers alternatif ou Voldemort n'aurais pas exister ou en tout cas différemment et ce qui fait que Harry a entre guillemets une vie normale à poudlard avec ses deux parents et oui.

_ ok mais pourquoi vouloir écrire une série plutôt que juste s'arrêter ?

_ et bien de l'une j'ai des phases, parfois j'aime les comics parfois j'aime les mangas et parfois je retourne dans Harry Potter mais je retourne tout le temps dans Harry Potter et aujourd'hui je suis tombé dedans donc j'ai eu envie d'écrire et j'ai aussi relu des fanfic telle que la traduction des reliques de la mort par géminipower. Et c'est d'ailleurs dans l'un de ces derniers chapitres quand harry évoque l'idée d'un monde sans Voldemort que cela m'a donné l'idée de la fanfic que je vais écrire aujourd'hui et peut-être publié ce soir ou demain avant la finale en tout cas et qui se nommera eeeeh j'ai pas d'idée.

_hum et les autres fanfic alors…

_ stop j'ai pas dit qu'elle était abandonnée j'ai dit que pour l'instant elle tu étais en pause car de toute façon la fanfic sur le voyage n'est pas très lui je crois parce que j'ai vu au niveau des retours la dernière avait semblé avoir plus d'engouement mais j'ai lancé beaucoup de choses dans cette fanfiction qui vont être cossu à rattraper et à continuer donc pas pour maintenant.

Voilà voilà donc je vais recommencer à écrire dans peu donc genre dans 2 minutes et potentiellement le premier chapitre d'introduction sera publié ce soir et comme d'habitude des dizaines de chapitre vont suivre dans des ordres heuuu déjà y a un ordres…

Et pour finir je suis maintenant en fac de théâtre donc potentiellement j'ai plus de temps


	2. Passé très présent

Salut il s'avère que j'ai eu la bêtise de promettre que je mettrai ce soir (du coup oui le soir de l époque) finalement le début de cette fanfiction que j'ai aussi eu le malheur d'appeler une série alors ça n'en n'est pas une c'est juste une fanfiction pardon pour ce léger contretemps c'est parti.

Tout commences dans un monde plus calme, Voldemort n'est qu'un lointain souvenir, une bribe du passé. L'histoire est inscrite dans les manuel d'histoire en effet l'Ordre du Phoénix à l'époque commandé par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps Albus Dumbledore a menéune attaque conséquente contre le "château" de Voldemort qui ressemblait plus à une grande bâtisse en périphérie de Londre

« James » chuchota Sirius accroupit dans un fossé en contrebas des haies mal entretenue du jardin qui bordait le château « tu te rappel du signal toi ? »

« Sirius parfois tu me désole » dit un jeune homme plutôt grand au cheveux noir en batailles et portant des lunettes qui essayait d'attraper un moustique qui semblait obstiné à lui tourner autour

« écoute Sirius, notre signal est un chien qui aboie, James arrête de remuer tu va attirer l'attention de Lestrange » dit la jeune femme rousse à côté de James

« un aboiements de chien, en voilà une blague subtile et surtout facile à mal interprété… » chuchota Black

« ne t'inquiète pas j'ai moi-même été voir si il y avait un chien dans les parage et aucun a plusieurs kilomètre, c'est les Londubats, qui passeront avec une caisse de poudre explosive métamorphosé, celui-ci va aboyer et mordre les grilles, quand les gardes parcourons le jardin on rentrera par la porte Ouest. Au moment ou ils sont au portail la poudre explose et nous débarrasse des deux là. »Lily pointa discrètement Bellatrix et un homme grand mais qui semblait muet.

« ce plan me rappel un truc » dis Sirius qui frottait sa barbe noire.

« je l'ai exactement construit comme le début de la bataille de Poudlard de notre 4ème année/1, au moment du raid contre serpentar » dit James qui semblait fier.

« Et Albus à autorisé un plan d'enfant pour l'attaque la plus importante de l'histoire de l'ordre et de la grande Bretagne ? » dit il en regardant la voute céleste au dessus de lui, les éclairage public avait été couper en raison de la « nuit des étoiles »ce qui était encore plus intéressant pour le plan.

« j'ai moi aussi posé la question, mais Albus ma répondu que c est justement parce que ce plan est enfantin que Tom ne le comprendra pas » dit Lily en souriant à cette idée

« Mais c est pas dangereux pour toi une attaque alors que tu porte un enfant ? »

« ça ne change pas grand-chose et puis Albus a dit qu'avec l'amour de trois nous aurions une protection presque divine » dit James pendant qu'il changeais de position pour mieux voir le manoir. Mais ce n'est pas à la vue de celui-ci que James se figea, il pouvait être très farceurs et drôle mais quand il rentrait en mission celui-ci devenait concentrée et son visage retranscrivait cette concentration. Il fit un geste de la main discret et les deux autre se turent, James avait vu passer devant les étoiles une ombre trop furtive pour être un oiseau, « accio » chuchota t il. Un petit objet de papier noir vint atterrir dans sa main.

« un avion en papier ? » quand James décida de l'ouvrir il était vierge à l'exception d'une phrase « je ne saurais mieux Marauder »James eu un sourire et reconnue là la patte de son vieil ami Lupin, il prit sa baguette et donna un petit coup sur le papier « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » ce fut des mots qui apparurent en lettre blanche

 _Salut vieux frère_ _Je suis avec Albus en haut de la colline, on a remarquer des sorts de protection._ _On les fera tomber au moment où le chien explosera_ _P.s bonne chance à vous maraudeur_ _P.p.s on a aperçut Peter à l intérieur. C est un traître, albus a eu raison de ne pas le mette au courant_

James se tut et se contenta de donner la lettre à sa femme et a son meilleur ami. Au loin, de fort aboiements de chien vinrent agiter le jardin du manoir en cette nuit si calme.

Quelque heures plus tard

Sirius courrais dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste, il sentait le sang battre dans ses oreilles mais il s'en fichait, le monde était certes débarrasser de Voldemort mais lui ne voulais pas perdre ses amis dans cette bataille. « chambre 7b » c est ici se dit il, la porte s'ouvrit et Albus en sortie avant de la refermer derrière lui. « Albus dite moi qu'ils vont bien »

« Sirius voilà la plus grande surprise de ma longue vie, ce soir 3 personne on survécu au sortilège de mort… »

« alors… »dit Sirius sans voix

« selon les medico-mage il s'en sortiront… le sort a été diviser en 3 mais il resteront plusieurs mois dans le coma et garderons une cicatrice, cependant l'enfant ne gardera sans doute aucune séquelle du à son jeune stade embryonnaire ses cellules vont se reconstruire » les yeux de Albus pétillaient et apres avoir posé la main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui pleurait à chaude larme il dit « maintenant permet moi d'annoncer au monde que nous l'avons sauvé ce soir » puis Albus transplanna au moment où Sirius passa la porte/2/

Quelque mois plus tard.

La première chose que son esprit a réussi à percevoir était une conversations, il reconnut une voix, celle de Lupin, l'autre lui était inconnue mais il s'agissait d'une femme, ses paupières étaient trop lourde pour qu'il puissent les ouvrirent, ils se contenta d'écouter

« vous dites que Lily a réussit a bouger les bras après seulement deux jours de réveille ? » dit Lupin à la fois émerveillé et étonné

« ouiiii tout le monde fut étonné et selon le bilan du chef elle pourra se mettre sur pied dans 1semaines, remarcher et rentrer chez elle. L'accouchement devrait très bien se passer et l'enfant devrait sortir en fin juillet » dit ce que James identifia comme un infirmière.

* _Alors comme ca Lily peut bouger les bras au bout de seulement 2 jours ? Et bien il est temps de prouver que tu la mérite James_ * James garda les yeux fermer mais passa plus de 10h a essayer de bouger son bras. Tandis que le calme de la nuit était posé depuis plusieurs heures, la jeune infirmière fut surpris par un « yesss !! » qui brisa le silence, quand elle se retourna elle vit que l'homme assis auprès de son amis était levé stupéfait car dans le lit un poing s'élevait vers le plafond. James avait réussi en à peut près 10h à battre le record de sa femme, Sirius eu un rire remplit de larme et mis sa main sur l'épaule de James ce qui le fit lui aussi rire.

« Ah James tu te réveil enfin ca fait 2 jours que je le suis moi » dit Lily qui semblait attendre son réveil

« je préfère la grasse mat' et puis en plus ca fait une éternité que j essaye de bouger ces fichu bras, je voulais aussi prouver que je te méritais » ils se mirent tous à rire de bon cœur, mais ce fut dans les rire joyeux que la porte de la chambre se fit ouvrir a la volé pour découvrir un Lupin prêt au combat baguette tendu, il ne pouvais pas voir James qui était cacher par un rideau.

«J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier, tout va bien Lily ? »James tira alors lui-même le rideau pour ouvrir sur son visage souriant

« qu'est ce que c est que c est que cette gentillesse envers ma femme enceinte Remus ? On essaye de me la piquer pendant que je dors ? » le visage de Lupin s'illumina et il rangea sa baguette

« ciel, son mari » dit il sur un ton humoristique impossible a cacher

« dis donc les gars je suis pas un lot que l'on peut gagner ou s'échanger » dit Lily sur un ton faussement énervé

Fin juillet ou plutôt début aout

Les cris et gémissement avait cessé le travail avait durer 2h et c est au bout de ce temps insoutenable même pour le sage et vieux Albus, quand le medico-mage sortie enfin de la salle face à un Lupin, Sirius, Albus et surtout face à James debout sur le point d'exploserexploser il dit

« tout c'est bien passer vous pouvez aller la voir mais un par un » James ne demanda pas l'avis des autres, il pénétra dans la salle sur éclairé pour découvrir sa femme épuisé tenant le petit être dans ses mains, Lily regarda James en souriant,

« vient c'est un petit garçon, c'est un petit Harry James Potter… »James s'approcha pour voir le nouveau né qui possédait déjà une petite touffe de cheveux noire sur la tête. James l'observa plusieurs minutes mais se fut sa femme qui brisa le silence « fait entrer les autres s'il te plaît »

« mais le medico-mage à dit… »

« je m'en fiche voir 4 personne au lieu d'une ne va pas me tuer… » alors James sortit de la chambre

« elle vous demande » il leur fallut un moment de doute et de regard les un après les autres pour faire un ordre mentale et c est ainsi que Lupin se leva « nan nan elle vous demande tous » encore plus étonné ils se mirent à rentrer les un après les autres. Une fois tous dans la pièce ils formèrent un cercle autour du lit et se fut Sirius qui parla le premier

« lui aussi se coltine une cicatrices… un éclair sur le front… » tous fixèrent alors le zigzague sur le front de l'enfant.

« parfois les cicatrices sont utile… » dit Albus

« merci Albus d'avoir dégager votre soirée pour Harry » dit Lily les yeux poser dans ceux de son ancien directeurs

« je n'aurais raté cela pour rien au monde. Ce sera donc Harry Potter ? » James se sentit obliger de corriger

« Harry JAMES Potter professeur » son sourire allait d'une oreille à l'autre

« eh bien tant qu'on est t aurais pu mettre Sirius »

« et Remus »

« heu les gars c est mon enfant avec Lily pas le notre »

« oui et t'en qu'on y est mettons Albus » dit Lily en rillant, Albus se contenta de sourire en caressant sa barbe

« Harry James Potter, eh bien je l'inscrit à Poudlard dès que je rentre ha ha, maintenant si vous me permettez je vais y aller j ai à faire, félicitations ! » tous le remercièrent et celui-ci sortit de la chambre. Le silence fut couper par une voix autoritaire

« Et dire que personne ne me préviens de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez et en plus je dois me coltiner ce balourd d'Hagrid qui se perd et….par la barbe de Merlin que ce petit est mignon » il était rare de voir Mcgonagall laisser échapper une larme mais celle-ci fut encore plus douce qu'elle ne put s'en empêcher

« professeur Mcgonagall je vous présente votre futur élève préféré : Harry James Potter » le professeur leva un sourcil

« si il est comme vous je doute que nous puissions nous entendre en revanche si celui-ci est comme Lily en effet »

Quelque 11ans plus tard

« Mamaaaaaaan, Papaaaaaaaaaaaa » les cris du jeune Harry surpris tellement la maison que Lily laissa tomber son livre et que James manqua de Trébucher. Harry débarqua en trombe dans le salon une lettre à la main « regarder ce qui vient d'arriver dans ma chambre ! » James qui commençait à s'assoir se stoppa dans son mouvement et Lily en fit de même

« est ce que c est… »

« M. Harry James Potter, 7rue des Armoise , Godric Hollow !!! École poudlllllaaaarrd » dit le jeune Harry qui sautait de joie faisant peur à la chouette de la maison, tout en faisant trembler les meubles. « je vais à Poudlard !! »

« bravo mon chérie nous savions que tu allait l'avoir, James envoie une lettre à Lupin et Sirius, Harry les voient si peu souvent qu'il serait l'enfant le plus heureux si il venaient acheter les fourniture scolaire avec nous cette semaine » James qui avait très envie de voir ses meilleurs amis y voyait une très bonne idée il se mit donc en marche pour écrire

Le petit Harry quand à lui courut jusqu'à la porte de sa maison donnant vers le jardin, il outre passa la barrière en sautant par-dessus avec l'agilité d'un enfant.

Il courrait depuis 2 min dans le village quand il tomba sur la personne qu'il voulait, un jeune garçon blond avec quelque taches de rousseur ici et là marchait au milieu des étales d'un marcher en étant à l'affut de la moindre opportunité de chaparder. Harry se précipita sur lui et lui attrapa les deux épaules, les yeux bleu plongé dans les yeux émeraude de Harry il lui dit en criant

« je l'ai Louis, j'ai ma lettre pour poudlaaaaarrrd »Le jeune homme eu un temps de compréhension, il était français et venait en vacance chaque année ici a Godric Hollow avec ses parent, entre temps Harry et lui était devenue très amis et ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'il se rappela le nombre de fois incalculables où Harry lui avait parlé de cette école de magie.

« Mais c est formidable, j'attend encore la mienne de Beaubâton ! » il était heureux de penser que lui et Harry allait grandir dans des mondes magique si spéciaux et différent.

Plus tard dans la semaine

Il faisait chaud durant ce début de mois d'août, Harry fut réveillé par des voix au rez-de-chaussée chaussé, il prit le temps de se frotter les yeux tout en évitent des piles de livre, Harry était certes un Potter farceur mais il avait été aussi élevé par Lily Evans et son amour des livres coulait dans son sang, la lecture était donc l'une de ses passions. Quand il descendit les marches de bois qui couinaient tout en évitent la 5 en partant du haut qui grinçait de façon, il entendit une conversation entre James, Lily et le nouvel arrivant qu'il reconnut comme Sirius, il décida d'écouter.

« on ne sait toujours pas où se trouve ce fichu Peter, Il s'est surement changé mais bon aucune trace depuis que Voldemort est tombé… » dit Sirius d'un ton grave laissant percevoir une pointe de fatigue dans sa voix « enfin nous sommes là pour Harry, où est il ? »Harry décida de ne pas les faire attendre, il remonta quelque marche discrètement puis dévalât l'escalier à toute vitesse sans faire attention au marche pour finalement sauter dans les bras de Black

« Siriiuuus !! Je suis à Poudlard ! » dit il en le lâchant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Haha oui je sais, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenu de sous-Moldu ? Aller file t'habiller le chemin de traverse nous attends »

/1/ oui c est totalement inventé et la bataille dont ils parlent sera détailler surement un jour

/2/oui c est tirer par les cheveux mais rappelez vous du pouvoir de l amour en suite dites vous que c est autant ché-pere

merci bien pour les coms que vous risqué de mettre, je suis jamais ponctuels deso mais là je vien de reprendre Hp alors you know ca me donne envie d ecrire


	3. chapitre 2

J'ignore comment les autres écrivains de fanfiction font pour construire leur histoire mais moi j'ai pour habitude décrire au fil de la plume comme on dit, je réfléchis certes à mon texte au préalable mais je ne fais pas de plan avant d'écrire or aujourd'hui j'ai tenté de faire un plan pour ce chapitre pour ne pas partir dans tous les sens alors bonne lecture j'imagine et à tout à l'heure

tout appartient a J.K évidement

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Harry pour enlever chemise de nuit et pyjamas, c'était l'une des première fois qu'il allait au chemin de traverse, il fut tellement remplit d'adrénaline qu'il ne put résisté à l'attrait de son balais. Ce n'était qu'un jouet qui ne pouvais dépasser les 1m80 de hauteur mais ça serais largement suffisant pour ce qu'il allait faire, il entendit la voix de ses parents et de Sirius qui riaient de bon cœur dans le jardin. Ça tombait bien car même si jamais il ne l'avouerait il aimait bien faire l'intéressant devant eux. Il prit le balais et sauta par la fenêtre, il y avait plus de 4m50 entre lui et le sol, il enfourcha le balais qui resta inerte pendant une petite seconde, à 2 mètre du sol celui-ci émis un vrombissement semblable à une moto que l'on démarre. A 1m80 Harry tira sur le balais qui remonta juste avant que ses pieds n'effleure le sol.

James fut une fois de plus étonné de la performance de son jeune garçon et cette fois il était heureux que Sirius puissent enfin voir ce que James n'arrêtait pas de lui assuré : Harry serais sûrement le meilleur attrapeur qu'ai connue Poudlard. Malgré ce fait il devait jouer son rôle de père, il sortit sa baguette et murmura « accio » tout de suite le balais fila des mains et jambes de Harry pour venir se stopper en face de James pendant que Harry retombait sur ses pieds.

« Harry le mouvement était à la fois impressionnant au niveau de la maitrise et la connaissance du balais et à la fois assez courageux pour impressionner ta future professeur de métamorphose » Harry n'entendait pas souvent son père le complimenter à ce point alors il s'attendais au retour de balle mais il nota quand même que cette démonstration valu la peine « Mais c'était néanmoins stupide qu'aurais tu fais si le balais n'avais pas été conçu pour ca ? » Harry eut un sourire. Dans toute cette agitation personne n'avais pensé à regarder son balais.

« oh mais il n'est pas fait pour ca papa, regarde le bien » James jeta un coup d'œil au balais, ce n'est que maintenant qu'il vit que sur les côté du balais, au niveau des petites branches se trouvaient deux moteur crachant des volutes de fumée noire, les moteurs étaient terminer par deux hélices rafilstolé. Le balais semblait tout à fait normal hormis cet ajout et ce n'était sûrement pas ces moteurs qui fournissait la poussé qui permettait de voler mais bien la magie. Harry vit Sirius prendre son prototype en main et toute la famille s'approcha, même sa mère muette pour l'instant. Quand James appuya sur le bouton et qu'il fit s'éteindre les moteurs Harry ne pouvait plus tenir il fallait expliquer son invention. « J'ai pris de vieux bout de moteur dans des voitures cassé au environ, j'y ai ajouté deux allume-feu magique de la cuisine, donc quand on tire la poignée à la base, les deux moteurs s'allument grace à un mélange de charbon et de carbu moldu puis les hélices tourne a plus de 200 tours minute ce qui permet de fournir une accélération. il prend le relais si je dépasse les 1m80 pour éviter que je perde le contrôle et que je m'écrase… » il avait rajouter cet argument pour que ca mère accepte mieux sa création car en vérité le balais avait un sortilège de protection en cas de perte de contrôle.

« C'est toi qui imaginé et fabriqué cet ajout Harry ? » dit Sirius qui fut le premier à parler, Harry acquiesça de la tête « avant qu'une décision sois prise je demande un petit conseil de famille… » les trois se retournèrent autour du balais et dos à Harry pour qu'il ne puissent pas entendre mais ce n'était pas très efficace.

« je n'aime pas trop cet objets… » dis Lily devant le regard impressionné de James et Sirius, ce fut Sirius qui de nouveau fut le premier à répondre

« enfin Lily, James regardé ça, c'est un objet aussi incroyable que ma moto volante, un machine moldu-sorcier. Envoyons le à Mcgonagall ! »James leva un sourcils

« pourquoi on ferais ça ? » Sirius eu un sourire

« d'abord pour venter ton fils, en suite pour lui montrer cette création, elle est très attaché à son équipe de Quidditch et elle s'y connais en balais elle pourra nous dire ce qu'elle en pence…en plus nous privons Harry de son balais cela peut passer pour punition et enfin elle gardera surement un oeil sur lui jusqu'à l'année prochaine pour le quidditch… » James trouvais l'idée formidable, il regarda Lily, sa femme qui eu un soupir résigné

« Harry James Potter, ton prototype sera envoyé à Mcgonagall, elle a toujours plus d'imagination que nous pour les punitions et ne pose pas de question. Aller on y va » Harry ne posa en effet aucune question bien qu'il eut un sourire en coin.

1heure plus tard

Harry aurait aimé avoir plus de pairs d'yeux ainsi que d'autre cerveaux pour pouvoir graver à jamais toute les informations qu'il voyait sur le chemin de traverse, chaque magasin plus coloré qu'un autre et tous proposait des articles incroyable que Harry mourrait d'envies d'examiner. Il fut arrêté par la main de James sur son épaule, quand Harry se retourna James se contenta de pointer un étrange magasin. Quand Harry se fut approcher, ses parents lui firent un sourire pour l'invité à pénétré la boutique.

« vous ne venez pas ? » dit Harry la main sur la poigné de la porte

« non fiston, ce magasin est une aventure que l'on fait seul, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ressortira avec ton amie la plus fidèle » Harry ne posa pas de questions, il ouvrit la porte doucement faisant retentir une petite cloche. La boutique était bien plus profonde que large, les murs étaient recouvert d'étagère dans lesquels s'entassait des milliers de petite boite rectangulaire, certaine reluisait quand d'autre était de couleur terne, marque du passage du temps. Harry posa ses yeux sur le comptoir devant lui un homme au cheveux blanc parlait à une jeune fille qui semblait avoir le même âge que Harry, tout comme Harry ses cheveux semblait indomptable et partait où bon leur semblait dans de jolie boucle aussi marron que ses yeux. Elle semblait acquiescé frénétiquement, au bout d'une minute elle se tourna vers la porte de sortie et tomba nez à nez avec Harry, elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil de sa cicatrice jusqu'à ses chaussure en passant par ses yeux vert et lui tendis une main accueillante.

« toi aussi tu va à Poudlard cette année ? Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger je suis enchanté » Harry savait qu'il serait très mal élevé de dévisager la main tendu de cette Hermione alors il la saisie avec douceur et enthousiasme

« Bonjour Hermione, en effet je vais a Poudlard cette année je suis Harry Potter » il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire avant de lâcher sa main

« Harry Potter hein… » Harry était sur qu'elle se mordait la langue pour s'empêcher de parler des heures car il avait eu le même problème durant les cours de science de son école moldu. Quand elle fut sorti Harry se retourna et vit que le vieil Homme était déjà beaucoup trop près de lui à son goût et ce sentiment fut renforcé quand le vieil homme suivit la cicatrice de Harry avec le bout de sa baguette en disant

« oui… je m'attendait à vous voir dans la semaine…voyons » il commença à prendre autant de mesure qu'un couturier faisant un vêtement sur mesure, au bout d'un moment il partie dans l'arrière boutique pendant que le mètre continuait de prendre des mesures inutile. Il revint au bout d'une rapide minute avec un pyramide de boite rectangulaire de toute les couleurs. Harry pris plusieurs baguette en main certaine lui brulais les doigts quand elle étaient dans ses mains d'autre produisait une fumé qui sentais le plastique et l'une d'elle crachat même vers le plafond une gerbe de flammes semblable a celle des réacteurs d'une fusée. Harry commençait un peu à désespéré même si le vieux monsieur semblait lui au ange

« 27.5 cm, bois d'Houx, plumes de Phoenix, très flexible tenez » Harry eut à peine toucher la baguette qu'il sentit une chaleur immense lui parcourir le corps, cette chaleur n'était pas comme les brûlures des autre baguette mais bien comme le câlin d'un amis. « Étrange, oui très étrange… » Harry n'entendit pas le vieil homme parler. Il fit un long geste de la main ressemblant au symbole de l'infini, il ne s'attendais pas un résultat juste voir le maniement. Mais il ne fut pas le seul surpris quand ses pied décollèrent du sol, mais à une dizaine de centimètres en l'air il fut rattraper par les boites et baguette magique qui elle aussi c était mise à lévité. Il fut rejoint par Olivander, en faite tout le magasin et puis en faite une partie des gens dehors lévitait. Harry vit par la fenêtre la maman de jeune fille nommé Hermione essayer de retenir le père et la fille par le bras, ce fut a ce moment que Sirius intervint et d un coup de baguette il attira Hermione jusqu'à lui et ce furent les Potter qui mirent fin à l'ascension du père. Harry qui venait de toucher le plafond avec son dos refit un geste et tout s'arrêta il retomba sur ses pied et tout le magasin retrouva la gravité. « Quel pouvoir et qu'elle communion incroyable…Mr.Potter ne me payer pas cette baguette je vous l'offre, vous êtes promis a un avenir incroyable, vous allez aller à Poudlard il me semble, j'écrirai à Dumbledore pour prévenir des événement de la journée » Harry remis la baguette dans sa boite et après un rapide « au revoir » il sorti de la boutique.

Dehors Sirius avait une main dans le dos du monsieur qui était en lévitation tout à l'heure pendant que les Potter riait de bon cœur avec la jeune maman qui caressais les cheveux de sa fille. Ce fut James qui vit Harry sortit il l'appela donc de la main. « Harry je te présente Jeanne, William et Hermione qui sera avec toi à Poudlard, ils sont mol…pas magiciens et été un peu chambouler par un événement magique viens de toucher le chemin. Surement une farce élaborer ha ha » Harry s'approcha et baissa la tête devant la famille Moldu

« je m'excuse pour la frayeurs je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, je suis Harry James Potter enchanté » tout le monde eut l'air étonné et Lily parla au nom de tous

« pourquoi t'excuse tu Harry c'était une farce de toi ? »Harry sentait un soupçon modéré dans la voix de sa mère

« Non évidement, mais j'en suis bien l'origine, quand j'ai pris ma baguette » il sortit l'ustensile « et que j'ai fait un mouvement test tout à commencer à lévité dans le magasin même moi et Olivander de plus je vous ai aperçu par la fenêtre » Sirius et James échangèrent un regard

« Harry tu est sur de ce que tu dis ? » dit James

« eh bien oui vous pouvez aller demander au vendeur » Sirius passa a côté de Harry et s'engouffra dans le magasin bientôt suivi par James « j'ai fait quelque chose de grave maman » dit Harry qui commençait à avoir peur

« non mon petit vif d'or, tu a juste fait quelque chose d'incroyable et même d'impressionnant »

Dans le magasin

Sirius avança suivit de James et entra, il constatèrent le vieil homme a genoux, il rangeais les baguette et boîte tombé sur le sol. Sirius regarda l'homme et dit

« excusez-moi Ollivander nous avons quelque question à vous poser, déjà pourquoi ne ranger vous pas avec votre baguette ? » l'homme se tourna

« Ah Sirius Black, 38cm, bois de Pin , plutôt rigide avec un cœur en plume d'oiseau tonnerre, une baguette incroyable et unique. Eh bien voyez vous ma baguette se trouve dans toute ces baguette ainsi il me faut d'abord la trouver » James lança un sort d'un mouvement fluide et toute les baguette revinrent dans leur boite qui se rangèrent d'elle-même dans les étagère ne laissant que l'unique baguette du vendeur. « Ah merci James Potter, 27,5 cm, bois d'acajou et plume de phénix, une baguette souple »

« oui c'était cela mais Sirius est moi somme là pour parler de la baguette de Harry, à t elle vraiment… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se contenta de regarder Sirius

« incroyable n'est ce pas, en plus de 80 ans je n'avais jamais vu cela, il a suffit d'un seul mouvement pour que le magasin s'envole »

« oui la rue aussi ainsi vous confirmé que c'est bien lui ? » dis Sirius

« oui je confirme, le premier contact avec une baguette favorable ou non déclenche toujours une réaction, dans le bon cas se sont souvent des étincelles de couleur, parfois même elle crache de l'eau ou allume une petite flammes, mais je n ai jamais vu un sortilège de lévitation aussi fort, il rivaliserais avec un membre de Magenmagot ou des langues-de-plombs » James et Sirius était stupéfait « vous savez je vais envoyé une lettre au professeur Dumbledore, cet enfant a un potentiel monstrueux »

Pendant ce temps

« Harry Potter ! Permet moi de me représenté ainsi qu'introduire ma famille, Je suis Hermione Granger et voila mon père et ma mère William et Jeanne » Harry fait un sourire en serrant la main des parents « je ne vais pas te cacher plus longtemps que je t'ai de suite reconnue grâce a cicatrice car on parle de la Famille dans plusieurs livres comme « Grandeurs et décadence de la magie noire » que j'ai feuilleté tout à l'heure. Vous êtes les 3 première personne à survivre à un sortilège de mort en le divisant pour au final vous en sortir plutôt bien »

« Enfin nous avons dormis plusieurs moi » dit Lily en souriant « mais tu est la première sorcière de ta famille Hermione ? »Ce fut William qui répondit à la question

« oui en tout cas dans notre environnement proche, cela nous a fait un choc nous étions même un peu septique avant que ce professeure, mais Hermione ma dis qu'une lointaine cousine française du côté de Jeanne lui avait envoyé une lettre de félicitation »Sirius et James arrivèrent, James posa sa main sur la tête de Harry.

« Selon lui, Harry tu est incroyable et au vu de l'histoire je partage son avis haha »Il passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble accompagnant les Grangers pour montrer le chemin, Harry et Hermione devinrent proche assez vite partageant des passions commune et discutant de leur enfance dans leurs mondes respectif. (Sirius explica que Lupin n'avait pas pu venir car il devait faire des préparatifs pour son nouveau travail)

1septembre

Harry ne tenais plus, il avait l'habitude des gare moldu mais jamais il n'était aller sur le quai (9), nombreux était les moldu qui se retournait sur les deux enfant transportant transportent toute sorte d'affaire et même un hiboux. Car William appris à James à utiliser le téléphone qui se trouvait dans leur maison depuis au moins la naissance de Harry ainsi même si ce n'était pas proclamer les deux familles se connaissaient maintenant les parent de Hermione étant souvent venu chez les Potter. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour et il ne fallait surtout pas le rater, comment Mcgonagall aurait espéré que Hermione et ses parents trouve le quai pensa Harry ce qui le mena a proposer l'aide de la famille au Granger.

« Voilà, Harry, Hermione vous foncez SANS hésité dans la barrière entre 9 et 10, l'un après l'autre » dis James réjoui

« vous ne venez pas ? » demanda Hermione a ses parents

« Hermione les moldus…enfin je veut dire les non sorcier ne peuvent pas traversé la barrière, mais j avoue que cela m'étonne que vous ne veniez pas papa, maman… » dit Harry

« Harry mon petit vif, on te manque déjà ? » ils eurent un rire et Harry devint rose puis baissa la tête « plus sérieusement, Poudlard est aussi le nouveau monde, on vis des aventure formidable avec ses amis et loin de ses parents. Cette aventure commence dès que vous aurez passé cette barrière, ainsi cette année nous tenons compagnie au Granger, n'oubli pas notre deal Harry, tu à eu cette jolie chouette a condition que tu nous envois une lettre par semaine » il le va les yeux au ciel

« oui maman, bon… » après quelque au revoir et beaucoup d'embrassade ce fut Harry qui prit les devants, il marchait vite puis il se mit a trottiner puis carrément courir et puis sans transition le voila sur le quai sen face de la locomotive rouge crachant les volute de fumée. Il fut vite rejoint par Hermione qui prit plus de temps à ouvrir les yeux.

« cherchons un compartiment vide Harry… on aura plus de chance pendant que les enfants disent leur 'au revoir' » Hermione et Harry se mirent en quête d'un compartiment vide. Au bout de plusieurs minute ils trouvèrent le dernier wagon. Plus tard le train s'ébranla, il y eu plusieurs secousse et le quai s'éloignais doucement.


	4. chapitre 3

Quelque jour avant la rentré

Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore

*toc toc toc* « entré Minerva » une grande femme entra dans la pièce, elle portait une robe verte et des lunettes carré, on pouvais voir sur son visage un air dur mais juste.

« asseyez-vous je vous pris, voulez vous du thé ?» la femme accepta d'un signe de tête. « dites moi Minerva qu'est ce que ce balais fait ici ? » dit Albus remarquant un balais aux pieds de sa directrice adjointe

« vous m'avez convoqué pour parler du jeune Harry Potter, alors j'ai pensé que ceci intéresserait » Dumbledore eu les yeux pétillant en regardants le balais « voyez vous James Potter me l'a envoyée il y à peu, c'est le jeune Harry qui a modifié son balais mineur via des moteurs moldu » Albus fut étonné mais garda son calme

« Et il fonctionne ? »

« j'ignore comment il fonctionne réellement il faudra attendre Potter pour le savoir car celui-ci est le seul prototype du genre, mais je peut le conjurer pour lui donner vie et c est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait quand je l'ai reçu » le professeur Mcgonagall conjura un sort presque inaudible, quand celui-ci toucha le balais rien ne sembla se passer. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et la conjura en porte denant sur un balcon, Albus se leva et tout deux se mirent sur le balcon, Minerva leva le balais et lui parla « quand tu aura démarrer tu dois me rejoindre sur ce balcon » le balais ne bougea toujours pas. Elle le mit au dessus du vide et le lâcha, le balais tomba de plus en plus vite mais à 1m80 du sol il s'activa et commença à décrire de grand cercle dans le parc.

« Minerva si je puis me permettre; nous sommes trop haut, ce balais ne peut pas lutter contre la magie qui l'a enchanté ,il ne peut pas monter jusqu'ici… » Albus fut interrompu par un vrombissement qui semblait très fort dans le silence du parc. Le balais se stoppa, s'orienta comme un canon vers le balcon et le bruit redoubla d'intensité alors que les hélices se mirent à tourner. En quelque secondes le balais prit de l'altitude et se stoppa devant le professeur de métamorphose.

« made by Harry Potter » c'est écrit ici » il y avait effectivement une gravure grossière indiquant ceci. Dumbledore était de plus en plus stupéfait par le jeune homme « Albus le fait que ce jeune homme est modifié un balais est déjà une chose incroyable, mais vous avez vu comme moi, je l'ai testé à la vitesse maximum que je pouvais atteindre sans le passager et celui-ci à atteint par vent arrière la vitesse d'un 'flèche d'argent(1)' et je suis suis sur qu'il peut atteindre plus avec quelque modification » Albus et Minerva revinrent sur leur fauteuil.

« pouvez vous me préciser la vitesse en question s'il vous plait ? »

«aux environs 110 km/h »Albus eu un air très étonné

« et la vitesse normal de ce modèle »

« eh bien quelque part autour de 30km/h maximum mais de toute façon les 110 ne sont atteint que quand magie et mécanique agissent ensemble »Minerva regarda Albus quelque secondes « j'imagine que vous vous rendez compte que ce simple balais peut révolutionner le monde magique et je ne parle pas en terme de Quidditch… »Oui Albus se rendait compte, le sport préféré des sorciers était le Quidditch et le balais était largement populaire surtout en grande Bretagne, ainsi pouvoir enjoliver un balais avec une amélioration Moldu pourrait entraîner plusieurs conséquence. Les sorciers verrait d'un autre œil des moldus capable de créer une machine capable de vaincre un balais, il ne les sous-estimerait plus ou du moins un peu moins que aujourd'hui. De plus il pourrait voir le côté bénéfique de l'alliance moldu-sorcier, ce balais pouvais peut être changer la vision des sorciers sur le monde qui les à vu naître mais qu'il méprisent.

« je comprend en effet… »

« Sinon Albus pourquoi vouliez vous que je viennent ? » Albus sortit de ses pensés et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau avant d'y enfoncer le bras entier

« voyez vous Minerva j'ai reçu il y à peu, une lettre de Mr.Ollivander celle-ci contenais quelque information sur une fiole de pensine » Albus vit l'air étonnée de Minerva quand il sortit la fiole au liquide argenté de son bureau « et oui beaucoup l'oubli mais Ollivander reste un grand sorcier. A vrai dire j'ai reçu cette fiole tout à l'heure et je ne l'ai pas encore regardé j'ai préféré que nous la voyons ensembles » il posa sa pensine sur la table, d'un sort il la rendit plus grande, il versa le liquide qui commença à tournoyer avec la baguette de Dumbledore. Il plongèrent en suite dans la pensine, la scène de la baguette se déroula devant leur yeux plutôt étonné, à la fin Albus fit un geste et le souvenir se mit sur pause.

« c'est un sortilège incroyable, pouvons nous le revoir Albus ? » il y eu comme un rembobinage et ils furent de nouveau devant Harry lançant le sortilège « c'est décidément incroyable… »

« effectivement Minerva, effectivement… »

 **Dans le Poudlard express**

Le jolie ciel d'été semblait avoir laissé place à une nuit pluvieuse d'automne à travers les vitre du train. Hermione était plongé dans un livre des sorts et enchantements de niveau 1 pendant que Harry, allongé sur une banquette somnolais bercé par le bruit du vent et de la pluie battant au fenêtre.

« ah j'ai trouvé Harry, le sortilège de lévitation, wingardium leviOsa. C'est un dérivé de ce sortilège que tu à fait dans la boutique de baguette » Harry se leva et vint se placer à côté de Hermione, une main sur son épaule pour mieux voir le livre

« ma foi ça n'a pas l'air si dur que ça, enfin dans les livres le voyage temporel n'est pas plus compliqué. Allons bon je vais essayé, veut tu essayé avec moi Mione ? » Hermione leva un sourcil

« je suis d'accord pour le surnom Harry mais j'ignore si on a le droit de faire de la magie dans le train… » Harry ne connaissait pas encore Hermione par cœur mais il pouvais dire qu'elle avait un esprit de compétition immense alors il allait jouer sur cette corde.

« bon eh bien tant pis, je le ferais seul mais ne t'étonne pas si je maîtrise le sort mieux que toi » Harry vit ses dernier mot résonner dans la tête de la jeune fille, elle prit un crayons et le jeta par terre. Elle regarda une dernière fois le livre et dit

« regarde et apprend Potter , _wingardium leviosa_ » elle fit un délicat mouvement de poignet et le crayon commença à léviter. Harry était très surpris il ne s'attendait à ce que l'un des deux y arrive avant le début de l'année. Mais il n'était pas stupide, elle le maîtrisait mieux... soit, autant lui demander de lui apprendre.

« bravo je suis vaincu, j'ai compris la formule mais peut tu me remonté le mouvements » Hermione eu un petit rire mais l'appris à Harry qui le recopia pendant environ 5 minutes avant de testé avec la formule « Hermione peut tu reposer le stylos que je essayé moi aussi » Hermione referma son livre le posa sur la banquette et y posa le crayon. « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » le stylo se souleva immédiatement, suivit par le livre puis la malle et enfin « Hermione ? » celle-ci se surpris à decoller elle-même petit à petit du sol « comment je l'arrête Hermione ? Comment je l'arrête ?? »

« mouvement vertical de haut en bas et tu dis 'finité' ! » Harry s'exécuta et il attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, il restèrent quelque seconde dans un câlin essoufflé.

« houlà je crois qu'on dérange hinhin » une voix narquoise vint briser le silence. Quand Harry lâcha Hermione il vit que la porte du compartiment était ouverte et que 3 garçon s'y tenais, le premier petit et blond était entouré de deux grand baraqué et à l'air stupide

« qui est tu ? » dit Harry

« je suis Malfoy, Drago Malfoy, voici Crabbe et Goyle, mais vous c est quoi vos petit nom ? »

« je suis Harry Potter et… » il fut couper par Malfoy

« Oh j'ai entendu parler de ta famille, ils étaient là à la chute du seigneurs des ténèbres enfin ils ont surtout dormis hinhin » Harry ne l'aimait pas beaucoup sans même le connaître « et toi t'es qui ? »

« Hermione Granger, mais je suis désolé personne ne vous à invité alors sortez s'il vous plait » elle s'avança pour fermer la porte mais Drago ne bougea pas

« Granger ca me dit rien… »

« je viens d'une famille de non sorcier allez partez maintenant » elle poussa son torse mais il ne bougea pas

« qui ta permis de me toucher sang de Bourbe !» Malfoy eut agît avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il giflât violement Hermione qui s'effondra, une main sur la joue. Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette et lança le seul sortilège qu'il connaissait.

« _wingardium leviosa_! »cette fois les deux associés de Malfoy furent projeté contre le plafond tête la première et retombèrent comme des poupées de chiffons, assommé. « Malfoy, je te préviens plus jamais tu ne traite Hermione comme tu viens de le faire » Harry rangea sa baguette s'approcha de Malfoy qui semblait tétanisé et lui assena de toute ses forces un coup de poing au visage qui le fit reculer de quelque pas. Son nez laissa s'échapper un liquide rouge qu'il essaya de contenir avec sa main, Harry ferma la porte violement ce qui fit trembler la fenêtre. « comment va tu Hermione ? » Hermione toujours à genoux se releva, une petite entaille lui coupais la lèvre supérieur et sa joue était rouge écarlate. Mais malgré sa larme à l'œil elle ne semblait pas plus blessé.

« ça va Harry ne t'inquiète pas, » il sortit un mouchoir et épongea la plaie « de quoi cette fouine m'à t-il insultée Harry ? » Harry ne répondit pas de suite, il lui prit la main avec douceurs et l'accompagna s'asseoir.

« il ta insultée de la pire manière qui soit, il considère, comme de nombreuse personnes, que les nées moldus sont une sorte de poison pour la société magique. Quand il y à un problème dans le monde magique il est souvent « à cause » » Harry fit des guillemets avec ses doigts « ou contre les nées moldus et plus généralement les moldus. Ainsi il vient de dire que ton sang était mauvais, sale et souillée c'est la pire insulte qui soit, un jour Michaellius Dargencroisé, un ancien ministre de la magie, l'a prononcé dans un pub à l'abris des regards, manque de pot pour lui ça c'est su et 2 jours plus tard le magenmagot a fait pression et il fut destitué. » Hermione eu un sourire triste, Harry qui ne pouvait la revoir pleurer posa la tête d'Hermione sur son épaule et voulu changer de sujet. « tu a vu mon sort ? Je crois que tu dois reconnaître que je t'ai battue » Hermione pouffa

« Elle est nulle ta façon de me réconforter Potter, mais tu a raison…pour l'instant »

Devant la porte du compartiment se tenait un jeune garçon qui semblait perdu. Ce jeune garçon était Neville Londubat et il avait perdu son crapaud. Il s'apprêtait à toquer puis demandé des renseignements quand il aperçu des goutes rouge sur le sol. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour déguerpir en courant.

Le train qui avait passé des heures à filer à travers la nuit ralentit puis s'arrêta sur un petit quai de bitume seulement éclairé par quelque lampadaires jaune autour desquels des papillons de nuit voletaient. Quand tout les élèves furent descendu, non sans mal du train, il virent un géant de plus de 2 mètres et 2 fois plus large qu'un adulte lambda. Ses yeux était difficile à voir car ils étaient sous une épaisse masse de cheveux et de barbe. Quand il ouvrit la bouche sa voix était grave mais semblait bienveillante.

« Les premières années par ici, hey toi le roux ne suit pas tes frères viens avec nous. » après quelque minutes ils se mirent en marche et arrivèrent face à un lac dans un marécage lugubre, si lugubre qu'Hermione se rapprocha de Harry et se colla à son bras. Hermione n'était pas particulièrement peureuse mais n'importe quel enfant se trouvais mal dans ce bois la nuit. Harry quand à lui avait un trait spécial hérité de ses parents, si les autres était effrayé alors lui ne le serait pas, Harry n'était pas un surhomme, seul dans cette forêt ses dents auraient claqué et ses jambes cédé mais ici les autres avait peur alors il compensait sans le vouloir. C'est ce que son père appelait 'les nuance de bêtise parmi une toile de témérité' et sa mère quand à elle nommait ça du courage.

« pas plus de 3 par barques » il y avait en effet des barques aligné sur un quai, ils prirent place dessus et elles se mirent toute seule en marche.

« Harry tes parents ton parler de Poudlard ? » Hermione posa la question au bout de quelque minute à flotter sur des eaux noires car elle avait peur que sa merveilleuse école de magie ne sois qu'un réseaux de grottes humide.

« pas vraiment, ils m'ont souvent dit que ce serait à moi de le découvrir et d'y vivre mes aventures, mais je peut de te dire que le géant c'est Hagrid le gardiens des clefs de Poudlard » avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répliquer l'embarcation passa des feuillages et il apparut. Il trônait fièrement en haut de la falaise, ses lumières d'or brillaient comme des étoiles et ses tours montaient jusqu'au ciel.

« wow » dit Hermione fasciné. Une fois à quai ils montrèrent des escalier pendant quelque minutes pour arriver face à une femme à l'air sévère devant une grande porte de bois.

« Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice des griffondors et adjointe de Albus Dumbledore » chuchota Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione

« bonsoir les première années, suivez moi s'il vous plaît » ils entrèrent dans le château où l'ambiance était beaucoup plus chaleureuse « vous allez être répartie dans vos maison respectif, votre maison sera comme votre seconde famille, vous aller dormir dans les mêmes dortoirs, suivre les mêmes cours et partager la même salle commune. Maintenant attendez moi ici je vous prit » puis elle disparue dans un escalier.

« comment se passe la répartition Harry ? » demanda Hermione stressé.

« je l'ignore Herm…AH ! » Harry fut coupé par un groupe de fantôme qui venaient de traverser un mur.

« oh mais ce sont les nouvelles recrues » dit un petit fantôme grassouillet et qui ressemblait à un moine mais il fut lui-même coupé par le professeurs de métamorphose qui revint. La grande salle était magnifique, 4 grandes table était disposé, recouvert de plat et de couvert, des bougies flottaient au dessous du ciel étoilé car c est ce que montrait le plafond magique.

( ** _Chanson du Choixpeau et applaudissements_** )

« quand j'appellerait votre nom vous viendrez sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau vous enverra dans votre maison, son choix est irréfutable » elle appela plusieurs nom qui furent envoyé chacun dans une maison et arriva à « Hermione Granger ! » une fois le chapeau sur la tête celui-ci lui glissa devant les yeux la plongeant dans le noir, seule avec ses pensées

« Hum oui… je vois » la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête n'était pas celle habituel des pensées d Hermione « je vois beaucoup d'intelligence et de curiosité certes mais aussi un volonté incroyable lié à une force d'esprit extraordinaire mais aussi….oh une envie de faire ses preuves mais aussi de protégé une certaine personne alors ce sera… » « GRYFFONDOR !! » il eut une salve d'applaudissements à la table de la maison du Lion. Une fois de plus les noms défilèrent et puis…

« Harry Potter ! » celui-ci s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et le chapeau lui tomba lui aussi devant les yeux.

« oooh je vois toute les qualité que pourrais demander les différentes maisons mais…il me faut faire un choix. Ah je vois donc que c'était toi la certaine personne… » « GRYFFONDOR » Harry se leva sous les applaudissements et vint s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione.

( ** _La cérémonie passa en suite au repas qui vint se finir par le discours du directeur et les souhait d'une bonne année scolaire_** )

Harry et Hermione avait hâte de commencer leur année et ils suivirent Percy Weasley le préfet de Gryffondor mais il furent coupé dans leur élan par la voix de... Albus Dumbledore ?!

« Excusez moi jeunes gryffondors mais j'aurais besoin d'avoir une discussion avec monsieur Potter » Harry qui commençait à stresser posa la question qui pourrait sauvé cette 'discussion'

« oui monsieur le directeur mais est il possible que ma meilleure amie Hermione m'accompagne ? » si Hermione était là tout irais bien et il ne stresserais moins.

« oh bien-sûr oui, quand à moi est il possible que ma meilleure amie Minerva m'accompagne ? » tout le monde pouffa de rire excepté le professeurs Mcgonagall. Ils suivirent les deux professeurs jusqu'au sommet d'un escalier lui-même derrière une gargouille. Albus et Minerva prirent place et invitèrent les deux élève à s'asseoir. « nous avons 2 ou 3 questions à te poser Harry mais je vais laisser Minerva poser la sienne en premier, voulez vous boire quelque choses ? »Hermione demanda si il avait son thé préféré « oui très bon choix ces mon thé préféré pendant soirs de tempêtes au coin du feu et vous monsieur Potter ? » Harry demanda juste un jus de pomme « Ah justement j'en ai un de France qui est merveilleux, allez y Minerva ne m'attendez pas »

« bien Potter je vais aller droit au but _'accio_ _balais de Potter_ ' » le balais modifié de Harry arriva et se stoppa devant le professeur de métamorphose « est-ce vraiment vous qui avez créé ce balais ? »

« heu oui bien-sûr enfin je l'ai surtout modifié »rectifia t il

« comment avez-vous fait ? Je veut dire expliquez nous tout en détails » Hermione n'était pas encore familière avec les balais volant et de toute façon elle n'aimait pas les hauteurs

« Ce n'est que du recyclage vous savez, des bouts de moteurs par-ci des hélices par-là tout ca alimenté avec un carburant de base et pas très efficace d'ailleurs ce qui fait qu'il est limité » Albus était tout aussi intéressés et se permis de le couper

« vous voulez dire qu'il pourrais aller plus vite ? »

« bien évidement, je veut dire le balais en lui-même sert juste d'anti-graviteur en suite de toute façon il cesse de fonctionner parfaitement au dessus de 1m80 je crois, mais du coup c est le moteur qui prend le relais, avec un moteur mieux fait et un carburant raffiné je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait aller plus haut, plus vite. »

« Mr Potter avez-vous testé votre inventions ? »demanda Mcgonagall

« seulement 2 fois et pendant à peine 1 ou 2 minutes »

« nous, nous l'avons fait et en lui donnant vie il a pu atteindre la vitesse d'une flèche d'argent, un autre type de balais, c est à dire qu'il à au moins atteint les 110km/h(2)… » même Hermione ouvrit ses yeux de surprise

« très bien mais il pourrait aller plus vite je pense… » Harry prit le balais et l'examina, « oui et en plus il n'est pas très aérodynamique » Albus eut un sourire

« eh bien c'est décidé, mr Potter il y a dans le parc une serre abandonné, mais elle reste en parfait état et elle sera votre nouvelle atelier, faites y ce que bon vous semble et vous y trouverez tout les outils que vous désirez, ainsi vous me fabriquerez un balais plus perfectionné que celui-ci et d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il vous semble bon de construire » Harry sentie une bouffé de gratitude et il remercia grandement son directeurs. « allons allons ce n'est rien mais maintenant j'aimerais te parler de ta baguette… » Harry leva un sourcils puis regarda Hermione qui ne comprenais pas plus que lui, il la sortie et la présenta au directeurs « oh merci mais en faite je vous parle de l'incident de Ollivander, je l'ai vu grâce a la mémoire de celui-ci et j'aimerais vous demander de le refaire si vous le pouvez… »

« eh bien je suis embarrassé car sur le moment le sortilège n'était pas de mon ressort mais je peut tenter mon sortilège de lévitation… »

« attendez Potter vous connaissez… » « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! » après que Harry ai prononcé la formule rien ne semblât se passer mais d'un coup ce fut le bureau, puis les chaise et les étagères ainsi que leur contenue qui se mirent à léviter et enfin Albus, Minerva et Hermione vinrent eux même rejoindre les objets, Hermione attrapa le bras de Harry et répéta autant qu'elle le pouvais

« _Finité, finité_ !!! » Harry prononça la formule et tout retomba ainsi que la jeune fille qui retomba elle dans les bras de Harry qui la reposa au sol sans commentaires.

« incroyable…. »

(1) c est un balais

(2) fact c'est la vrai vitesse de ce model

voilà donc ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit bien sûr toutes les vacances. mais du coup j'aimerais intéresse Harry Potter et donc du coup je vais écrire, je tiens à préciser que même si pour l'instant on dirait, je n'écris pas une histoire où Harry Potter et une sorte de Dieu invincible

merci si vous decidez de mettre une review ça me plait de les lires et même si vous n êtes pas nombreux je vais continuer parce que cette histoire me plaît voila merrciii encore

P.S: j ecris des chose mais moi même je lis pas ça souvent


	5. chapitre 4

Les gens qui lisent cette histoire je sais que vous êtes pas beaucoup mais je vous aime j'aimerais vous faire part d'un petit problème que j'ai eu c'est que je n'aime pas Ron Weasley et que je ne comptais pas l'incorporer à mon histoire le problème étant que JK Rowling la elle mis dans son histoire. Ainsi même si le caractère de Ron et celui du Harry de mon histoire correspondent ainsi que le fait qu'il soit dans le même dortoir devrait faire en sorte que ça devienne les meilleurs amis du monde. malgré tout je n'aime pas Ron Weasley et je ne l'ai pas du tout prévu dans mon histoire alors je suis désolé pour ce qui remarqueront mais il ne fera pas parti l'histoire et d'ailleurs peu de garçons en font partie de l'histoire malgré le fait que Harry soit dans leur dortoir histoire se centre surtout autour de la quête de Harry hermione pour découvrir le secret de la Forêt Interdite je ne spoil pas c'est le titre fanfiction.

J'ai remarqué aussi que dans mes autres fanfiction Hermione ne t'ai pas assez disons Hermione je vais essayer ici et dans l'autre fanfiction slash Harry James Potter de la rendre plus accro aux livres et aux devoirs voilà

Il était tard quand les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent à leurs salle commune accompagné du professeur Mcgonagall qui leur conseilla de ne pas trop tarder car les cours commenceraient bien assez vite le lendemain. Une fois passé le portrait les deux enfants arrivèrent dans une salle chaude autant par la température que par l'ambiance tamisé.

« Bon Potter, je vais aller me coucher, le professeur à dit que les cours seront difficile demain et je ne veut surtout pas que tu ai l'espoir de me dépasser dans un de ses cours, à par peut être le balais.» Harry soupira, à vrai dire le voyage l'avait lui aussi fatiguer et il avait un peu mal à la nuque

« Hermione, le professeur n'a pas parler de difficultés mais d'horaires, de plus je n'ai aucune envie de faire la course au note avec toi, tu est largement plus avancé que moi. »Harry eut un air étrange, souligner par le faite qu'il posa un pouce sur la lèvre de Hermione qui laissa échappé un petit bruit doublé de rougeurs des joues. « Merlin, on aurait dû en parler au directeurs maintenant tu va garder une cicatrice à cause de Malfoy et je pense pas qu'il va se gêné de le rappeler. » il soupira un deuxième fois « je suis désolé, je connaissais la famille Malfoy, le père étant à Azkaban… bref j'aurais dû réagir plus tôt… » Harry enleva son pouce et essaya de mettre ses mèches ébouriffés en arrière mais il dû garder la main mise sur ses cheveux pour pas qu'il ne retombe sur son visage. Hermione profita de la réflexion sur le visage de Harry pour l'observer. Sous la lumière de l'âtre il semblait plus vieux, non comme un adulte mais elle lui donnerait 14 ou 15 ans. Si elle devait le comparer à une image mentale elle l'aurait associé au adolescents ouvrier, ceux qu'elle voyait parfois donner un coup de main dans les chantiers Moldu. Elle pouvait voir Harry avec un débardeur noir et de gros gant, un pantalon trop grand et kaki avec des bretelles non mise et pour finir un casque de chantier avec une grosse lampe dessus. Les adolescents en questions était plutôt marquer par leur travail, des muscles naissant en même temps que de futur potentiels problème de dos alors selon elle Harry devrait être bâti à peut près pareil, sans les problèmes de dos. L'ironie étant que Harry avait effectivement cette musculature et que étrangement excepté le casque tout les vêtements cité et qui lui servait à lui de vêtement de bricolage de trucs en tout genre était dans sa malle. Mais la lumière du feu faisait aussi briller la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, Hermione hésitait à posé la question, aucun livre ne pourrait mieux répondre que lui alors logiquement elle devait lui poser.

« Harry, avant d'aller nous coucher j'ai une question mais tu n'est pas obliger d'y répondre… » elle avait mis ses mains dans son dos sa tête et sa voix était basse, elle semblait gêné même très gêné. « comment tu à eu ta cicatrice ? »

« Oh ça ? » dit il en pointant du doigt son front « eh bien c'est à cause du sortilège de mort qui à toucher mon père, ma mère et finalement moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris l'explication exacte mais selon mes parents :' _le sortilège s'est divisé comme une éclair frappant le sol à plusieurs endroit et divisant sa puissance avec le nombre de cible. Nous étions trop nombreux et selon Dumbledore trop attaché l'un à l'autre pour que le sort nous tue, de plus Peter à sûrement eu des regrets au moment de son sort donc ça là rendu moins efficaces._ ' Ainsi mon père à une grande cicatrice qui suit tout son bras gauche, la trajectoire du sort finalement, ma mère à elle l'impact sur le ventre là où le sort l'a toucher et moi je l'ai sur la tête là où il a fini. » elle trouvait incroyable que Harry puisse finir sont histoire en souriant mais cela lui faisait une sorte de chaleur au cœur et elle se sentait légère

« Merci de m'avoir confiée l'histoire Harry. Je sais pas toi mais je suis crevé, je vais sûrement m'endormir en 1 seul chapitres » Hermione avança sa main pour serré celle d'Harry mais celui-ci souleva une mèche de la jeune fille et déposa le plus doux baiser du monde sur son front. Quand il eu finit la jeune sorcière recula jusqu'au canapé, une main sur le front l'autre comme rempart. « mais…mais…mais qu'est ce que tu crois faire Potter ?» elle n'avait pas crier juste haussé le ton, ses rougeurs de joue ne l'empêchait pas de se rappeler que des gens dormaient.

« Eh bien je l'ignore c'est comme ça que mes parents me disent bonne nuit habituellement, tu m'en veut ? » en voilà une question qui brouillait encore plus le cerveau de la nouvelle sorcière : pourquoi n'était elle pas fâché ? Son reflex aurait dû être de le giflé ou de lui envoyer un sort qu'elle connaît, théoriquement, elle envisageait quelque réponse et parmi elle certaine la faisait trembler. Elle décida cependant d'être honnête tout en modifiant un peu ses pensés le temps qu'elle résolve la question.

« Potter ton baiser était très doux je dois l'avouer, cependant tu ne ma pas demander la permission alors je vais devoir réfléchir à si je t'en veut où pas » elle chuchota une phrase un peu honteuse quelle jurai que Harry ne l'eut pas entendue « mais il me faudrait d'autre échantillons d'analyse… » malheureusement pour elle…

« très bien alors ce sera ma façon de te souhaiter une bonne nuit » Hermione avait plus tôt trouver que Harry fut plus adulte physiquement quand il était fatiguer mais elle remarqua que son comportement, son sourire et son ton était très enfantin, bien plus que dans le train alors elle fit un théorème. Harry fatigué = aspect d'adolescents caractère d'enfant. Harry baissa légèrement la tête, celui-ci était un peu plus grand que Hermione et il souleva les mèches de son front en fermant les yeux. « donnant donnant... » Hermione commença à trembler de la tête au pied _'aller Hermione c'est comme une bise française tu n'a pas à t'en faire ça ne veut rien dire'_ elle s'approcha doucement, les yeux fermés et posa un bisous qui devait être plus rugueux car les lèvres d'Hermione avait séché à cause du stress. Une fois cette étape passé Harry, souriant, fit un demi-tour et parti dans son dortoir laissant Hermione, seule avec ses pensées.

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé plus tôt qu'il ne le désirait par un camarade de dortoir l'informant qu'une certain Hermione, un fille pas très grande, cheveux bouclé et avec des livres dans les mains l'attendait en bas. Il se leva, prit ses affaires et descendit pour retrouver Hermione qui l'attendait droit comme un piquet.

« Alors Potter on veut faire la grasse matinée c'est ça ? » elle semblait s'être réveillé bien plutôt que lui vu l'énergie qu'elle pouvait mettre en ton désapprobateur.

« bonjours Hermione, figure toi que je n'ai eu une nuit facile moi… » Harry avait fait de nombreux rêves en une seule nuit car il fut souvent réveillé par la même chose, tous ses rêves se finissaient pareil.

« Allons manger ça va te redonner des forces, pourquoi ta nuit n'à pas été facile ? » ils marchaient à présent dans un couloir suivant un groupe de 3ème année pour ne pas se perdre.

« je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois à cause de…je ne sais pas…une créature très grande avec 3yeux. Enfin bref ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Tien on y est. » Il s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, pas tout à fait en bout de table mais assez pour que Hermione puisse poser son livre et s'y plonger ce qui laissait Harry dans un silence dont remercierai Hermione car il était réparateur de sa nuit. Le professeur Mcgonagall qui semblait avoir passer la même nuit que Harry passa pour donner leur emploi du temps au élèves.

« oh Harry on commence par métamorphose, puis botanique, le repas en suite nous avons sortilège et nous finissons à 14h aujourd'hui c'est parfait ! » Harry sortie son visage de son bol de porridge (c'est une expressions) et s'intéressa à son emploi du temps, cela le réveilla un peu.

« chouette je pourrais découvrir mon atelier pour pouvoir commencer le balais » la joie d'Harry fut vite diminué quand il entendit une réponse non désiré.

« qu'est ce que j'entend ? L'école est tellement fauché que c'est à Potter de faire nos balais et qu'ils sont forcé de prendre des sangs de bourbes… j'espère que tu sais bien faire les balais Potter. »Harry n'était pas du genre calme et réfléchit quand on l'insultait lui ou ses amis

« faire des balais je sais pas mais je suis un artiste quand il s'agit de refaire le portrait »Harry se leva et se rapprocha de Draco qui était beaucoup confiant en joute qu'en bagarre. De plus ses gardes du corps semblaient tout faire pour éviter Harry depuis l'événement de l'Express il recula donc d'un pas et tomba sur deux autres Gryffondor.

« bien envoyé Potter » dit le premier jumeaux

« alors MalFOY on est dur de la

FOY-LLE ? » dit l'autre jumeaux, Harry avait effectivement relevé le jeux de mot mais ne pouvais pas rire maintenant sans perdre en crédibilité. Malfoy prit la fuite vers les draps vert et argent de sa maison. « bien joué Potter tu l'à remis à sa place cette petite fouine, je suis Fred et voila George, mon cousin haha »Harry leva un sourcil, chacun des jumeaux avait, en dessous de leurs cape un pull avec une lettre brodée. Il semblait évident que les professeurs tolérait cet abus du règlement pour eux même les distinguer, mais celui qui se présentait comme Fred avait un G sur son pull et l'autre un F. Les jumeaux remarquèrent l'expression d'Harry et George ajouta.

« ah ça c'est une farce, comme ça si on lève tout les deux la main en cour et que le professeur decide d'interroger Fred en croyant que c'est moi et bien ce sera moi qui vais répondre. » ce fit rire Harry qui se sentait parfaitement réveillé à présent.

« aller à plus tard, pourfendeurs de Fouine » et il se mirent en route et disparurent de la salle commune. Hermione se leva à son tour,

« Harry nous devons aller en métamorphose, pourrais-je venir avec toi dans ton atelier ? » Harry fit des yeux ronds alors Hermione se dépêcha de rectifier« tu peut me dire non si tu ne veut pas »

« c'est juste que je pensait que ça ne t'intéresserait pas »Hermione n'était pas vraiment intéressé elle voulait resté avec Harry qui était son première amis, elle n'était pas très apprécié dans son école moldu

« Oh si et puis au pire j'ai des bouquins » c'était décidé ils iraient après le cour de sortilège. Ils prirent un peu de temps à trouver leur chemin dans le château mais grâce à Hermione qui avait appris par cœur le plan et avait remarqué un certaine logique dans le château il était à l'heure.

Une fois dans la salle, Hermione voulais le premier rang et Harry le 3ème alors ils s'accordèrent sur le 2ème même si finalement personne ne c'était mis au premiers. Sur le bureau trônait un chat, Harry le regarda fermement dans les yeux et le chat lui répondit, toute la classe semblait voir ce combat et se tut. Au bout d'une longue minute Harry se leva et pointa sa baguette sur le chat protégeant Hermione de sa main.

« Un animagi ! Montrer vous, je sais que vous êtes humain, que voulez vous ? » le chat se redressa et sauta du bureau mais ne toucha jamais le sol car une professeur Mcgonagall étonné apparut à sa place.

«Monsieur Potter vous m'impressionner, c est un don très rare de détecter les animagus, voilà qui vous fait gagner 15points pour Gryffondor, comment avez-vous sut ? »

« quelque chose dans le fond des yeux… » Harry disait une partie de la vérité, car c'était effectivement sa technique mais il avait pu l'entrainé sur son père mais celui-ci n'étant pas déclarer.

« très bien. Cher élève vous êtes aujourd'hui dans votre cour le plus difficile, la métamorphose demande beaucoup de rigueur et d'entraînement. Bien que aucun des sortilèges de cette discipline ne sois considéré comme impardonnable je vous conseille d'ouvrir votre livre pour constater les dégâts qu'ils peuvent engendré. » elle ouvra le livre à une page bien précise et montra l'image d'un homme souffrant ayant un arbre entier dans le gosier. « voyez plutôt cette homme qui s'est surestimé et qui a transformer un arbre en cure dent. Certes un bel exploit mais plus l'objet est gros à la base plus il demande de magie pour se maintenir métamorphose. A présent vous devinez ce qu'il s'est passer j'imagine… » Hermione leva la main et Mcgonagall lui donna la parole

« l'homme à du mettre le cure dent dans sa bouche et trop occupé à se pavaner n'à pas sentit sa magie s'épuiser, à la fin l'arbre est redevenue comme il était initialement » il y eu beaucoup de 'berrrk' dans la salle

« excellente déduction miss Granger 5 point de plus » Hermione bomba légèrement le torse, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de recevoir des bonnes notes. Harry glissa un parchemin devant elle, en le regardant elle vit un tableau à 2 colonnes, l'une au nom de Potter et l'autre de Granger, en dessous un nombre, Harry avait 15 et Hermione avait 5. Quand elle releva la tête Harry avait un sourire narquois, elle compris qu'il s'agissait là d'un concours de point gagner.

« je vais t'écraser Potter je te laisse juste un peu d'avance » chuchota t elle en souriant. Le cours se passa bien Harry et Hermione furent tout deux les seuls à transformer leur allumette en aiguille. Ron Weasley avait transformer la sienne en queue de rat vivante ce qui était sûrement un exploit mais pas le travail demandé. Harry et Hermione reçurent tout deux 5 point ce qui mettait Harry à 20 et ramenait Hermione à 10.

« l'écart se creuse Mione » dit Harry tout sourire à la fin du cours

« n'importe quoi l'écart est le même mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris la blague »elle rangeait ses livres, c était la première fois que quelqu'un la devançait à l'école et elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

« accompagne moi voir Mcgonagall s'il te plait » elle accepta et les voilà devant le bureau « professeur, Hermione et moi faisons un concours de point et j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez la capacité d'enchanter ce parchemin pour que les points s'ajoute automatiquement, pour éviter toute triche ? » le professeur réprima difficilement un sourire.

« très bien monsieur Potter j'apprécie que tant à cœur les points de votre maison » elle jeta un sort sur le parchemin qui se mit a luire un peu durant 1 seconde puis redevint normal

« la compétition, madame, la compétition ». Le cour de botanique se passa tranquillement, Hermione brilla de gagner 5 point de plus ce qui l'amenait à 15 points contre 20. Hermione garda la tête haute au devant de Harry durant le chemin pendant le voyage de botanique à la grande salle, Harry en souriait alors il n'en tint pas compte. La grande salle explosait au rythme des conversation des élèves

Voila j espère que c était sympa, moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre


	6. chapitre 5

Des gens attendent cette fic x)?

« Y a-t-il un problème Mr. Potter, peut être avez-vous peur de ne pas y arriver » le professeur de sortilège s'avança vers Harry qui semblait fixer sa plume avec la même appréhension que si il tenait une bougie non loin de TNT. Harry avait des sueurs froide, même si cela ne se voyait pas il était du genre timide et malgré ses ressemblances physique avec son père il n'avait pas Hérité de son goût du spectacle, hormis dans de rare occasion.

« Non professeur à vrai dire j'ai peur de réussir, de même trop réussir… » le professeur fronça légèrement les sourcils « je…enfin grâce notamment à Hermione » il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et serra légèrement celle-ci, elle sentit immédiatement le stress de son meilleur ami « NOUS maîtrisons déjà le sortilège de lévitation… »Harry devenait légèrement blanc tandis que les autres élèves tentait le sortilège sans grand résultat.

« Eh bien monsieur Potter et Mme Granger je trouve cela incroyable mais pourquoi ne pas nous montrer si cela est bien vrai. La classe serait sûrement ravie de voir comment peut on réaliser le sort…allez-y » Harry ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu mais il sentait que le professeur venait de donner un ordre, certes dissimulé mais bien présent. Hermione s'accrocha nerveusement à sa table, elle savait que Harry allait le faire, ses ongles se plantèrent dans le bois de son bureau. « Oh allons miss Granger pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat cessez de maltraité votre bureau… » Harry se leva fit le geste et prononça l'incantation, Hermione ferma les yeux, la classe se tut mais…rien. Le silence glaciale, le vide absolu aucun mouvement, aucun bruit. « voyez miss Gran… » le professeur n'eut jamais le plaisir de finir sa phrase car la plume s'envola, celle de Harry ? Non celle de Lavande…et celle de Weasley…ainsi que Thomas…ah et Grangers…aussi celle de Potter enfin…en suite, Neville décolla accompagner par les sacs, les chapeaux, les livres, les plumes et les parchemin.

« Professeur ! » le petit professeur eut lui-même du mal à croire qu'il venait de quitté le sol de sa classe. Il regardait avec étonnement toute sa salle lévité comme si l'on avait supprimer d'un coup toute gravité dans la pièce. Hermione resta calme jusqu'à que ses pieds furent à une dizaine de centimètres du sol.

« Harry… » il baissa les yeux l'ai coupable et prononça la formule d'arrêt, tout revint brutalement au sol comme rattrapé par l'attraction gravitationnelle excepté professeur Flitwick qui retomba comme une plume

« eh bien Potter j'avoue que je ne m'y attendait pas » il se tourna vers Hermione « se pourrait-il que miss Granger.. » elle fit non de la tête, elle donna comme preuve d'effectuée le sort, mais seul la plume s'envola à quelque mètre avant de retomber « eh bien monsieur Potter si j'examine le barème je ne peut vous donner assez de point sans directement vous faire remporter la coupe des 4 maisons et un poste au ministère… disons 50 points ? » Harry qui s'était rassis se leva comme un missile pendant que Hermione réfléchissait à comment gagner autant de point pour dépasser Potter

« Professeur je ne peut accepté tant de point, vous l'ignorer mais je fais un concours de points avec miss Hermione Granger et 50 points serait un avantage déloyale… » elle fut surprise que Harry refuse ses points pour l'intégrité de leurs concours, elle ne fut pas la seule surprises

« Monsieur Potter que diriez vous de 20 points pour vous et 10 points pour Miss Granger qui à habilement réussi l'exercice » Harry eut un sourire, il avait envisager de refuser tous points pour ce sortilège mais ce fut pour lui tout à fait équitable. Même si les réactions furent moindre que ce qu'il avait envisagé il était soulagé que la sonnerie abrège ce cours.

Quand la sonnerie retentit beaucoup d'élève se précipitèrent sur Hermione, le niveau de Harry était trop haut mais tous le monde voulaient les conseils de Hermione pour réussir son sort. Elle eut du mal a répondre à tous les élèves, 2 filles demandèrent même quel était sa relation avec Harry mais elle ne voulu pas répondre alors elle les ignora. Entre quelque élève elle vit Harry sortir de la salle, elle voulait aller avec lui à l'atelier mais elle ne put sortir que 5min après du groupe des élèves. Quand elle put enfin se libéré la salle était vide, elle rangea vite ses affaire et couru hors de la salle et y trouva…

« Harry ? Je croyais que tu étais partie… » dit elle en reprenant sa respiration.

« Sans toi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Hermione eut une bouffé incontrôlable de bonheur

« ça ne fait rien allons y ! » ils se mirent en direction des jardins passant par de nombreux escalier, Hermione dirigeait Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela faisait 5 escaliers qu'ils montaient alors qu'ils voulaient rejoindre le parc. Au détour d'un couloir une voix traînante les arrêta.

« Tiens mais c'est Potter, Harry Potter, alors on est perdu ? Tu cherche la volière pour rassuré ta stupide mère que tu est bien arrivé ? » Le jeune Homme blond du train était au bout du couloir toujours accompagné de 2 gros autre serpentar qui se mirent à rirent.

« Malfoy la dérouillé que ta mis Harry ne ta pas suffit dans le train ? » c'était Hermione qui avait parlé la première.

« Et toi Granger ce que tes parents ont fait à tes dents de devant ne ta pas empêcher de parler » les deux autres Serpentar eurent un rire de courtisant du roi mais celui-ci ne dura pas.

« 20 points en moins pour Serpentar, insulter ainsi des élèves c est inadmissible » le professeur Mcgonagall était sortie d'une classe vide dont la porte était entrebâiller. Malfoy se retira et le professeur se tourna vers ses élèves. « Potter, Granger vous n'avez pas cours il me semble » dit elle, ce fut Harry qui cette fois eut la première réponse.

« non nous nous dirigions vers mon atelier Hermione et moi… » Le professeur leva un sourcils

« maintenant que j'y pense savez vous où se trouve votre atelier ? » les deux élève échangèrent un regard.

« non pas du tout professeur » celle-ci eut un sourire presque invisible avant de reprendre sont visage de professeur.

« eh bien je vais vous y mener cela me permettra de vérifier que tout est okay, oh et monsieur Potter avez-vous déjà jouer au Quiddicht ? » Harry fut surpris mais lui et Hermione emboitèrent le pas du professeur.

« ma mère me l'a formellement interdit du coup mon père me l'à appris haha » Le regard de Mcgonagall semblait dire 'oui c est bien le genre de James'.

« Eh bien Potter, Dubois cherche un nouvel attrapeur, peut être pourriez vous nous montrer si vous avez le niveau pour potentiellement occupé se poste » Harry se figea… son regard semblait s'être perdu dans les carreaux violet d'un des vitraux. Il prit une minute et répondit simplement et doucement

« Ce serais merveilleux… » Hermione posa alors quelque question.

« Mais professeurs les élèves de premières années n'ont pas le droit de posséder un balais… » le professeur Mcgonagall et Hermione s'entendaient très bien sur l'importance du respect des règles, ainsi la professeur de métamorphose comprenait le ton de la question de la jeune fille.

« Rien n'est joué Miss Granger, Potter doit encore prouver ses compétences… une fois cela fait, si les résultats sont bon alors nous réfléchiront. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, les deux élèves suivant le professeur qui semblait connaître le château par cœur. Une fois le pied posé dehors la vision d'un lundi après-midi ensoleillé malgré une brise froide était d'autant plus étrange en ce 2ème jour de septembre. Une fois le château contourné et après être passée devant la structure du terrain de quidditch ils arrivèrent face à une serre dont il manquai quelque carreaux et dont le lierres avait commencé à grignoter les murs, cependant une fois à l'intérieur de nombreux outil de base et un atelier ainsi qu'une table sur laquelle trônait le balais de Harry y figurait. Dans un coin l'on remarquait aussi un tas de balais entasser.

« Merci professeur ce sera parfait… » dit Harry faisant quelque pas de plus dans son ateliers

« M.Potter j'ai demander à plusieurs enseignants et ami des liquides ou objets qui pourrais vous servir, ils sont disposez dans cette Armoire et… » elle se fit couper par le cri d'une chouette blanche qui descendait du ciel un gros paquet enveloppé de papier journal.

« Mais c'est la chouette de Harry… » cependant à la grande surprise d'Hermione celle-ci déposa le paquet entre ses main à elle. Sur le paquet un petit mot écrit à la hâte était attaché à une petite ficelle, à présent le professeur et Harry attendaient que Hermione ouvre le paquet mais elle lu d'abord le mot à haute voix

« _Ma fille, tu à oublier ceci en faisant ta valise ce matin nous avons donc décidé de te l'envoyer malheureusement nous n'avons pas de chouette… cependant quand nous discutons du fait que nous n'avions aucun moyen de te joindre cette jolie chouette est arrivé à notre carreaux et est reparti une fois le paquet "en main" il faudra m'expliquer la limite des pouvoir de ces animaux._ _P. S : nous n'avons pas oublier le livre de cours qui va avec._ _P. P. S : madame Potter à promis de nous acheter un gentil hiboux demain quand elle retournera au chemin de traverse._ »

Hermione déchira le paquet et apparu un magnifique violon de bois peint en noir avec des cordes noir, un archet qui l'était aussi, suivi par un livre qui s'appelait 'Livre du violoniste volume 3'

« Miss Granger vous jouez du violon » demanda le professeur Mcgonagall

« oui madame depuis que je sais faire des mouvements cohérent »Harry s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour saisir un balais de la pile

« je jouais du saxophone il y à quelque temps, je pourrais demander à mes parents de me le renvoyer que l'on puisse jouer ensemble toi et moi » quelque minutes plus tard le professeur prit congé des deux enfants et Harry commença à bidouiller un moteur pendant que Hermione s'installa sur un tabouret et mis son violon sur son épaules.

Quand l'archet se posa sur la corde une petite note disgracieuses s'en échappa, elle plaça ses doigts de tel sorte à former le premier accord et laissa l'archet glisser sur les cordes, la musique était calme et mélodieuse. Harry qui entendait tout car un sort empêchait les outils de projeté du son se sentait comme dans une bulle en suspension à la surface d'une eau calme. Ils n'étaient que tout les deux dans cette bulle, chacun à ses occupations, sans échanger un mots mais ils étaient là c'était tout ce qui importait. Le rythme s'accéléra progressivement, les notes ne planait plus elle s'enchaînaient, la bulle avait dérivé dans un courant la menant à un ruisseau. Aucun d'eux ne devaient arrêter sinon la bulle se fragiliserait et éclaterai contre un rocher. Le Caprice Viennois de Hermione résonnait dans le parc entier, semblait magiquement se propager au couloir et au salles du château. Harry ne pouvait que travailler aussi rapidement que l exigeait le rythme du violon, sans prévenir la voilà sur le concerto en G mineur (Harry reconnait les classiques)Hermione semblait jouer avec tout un orchestre . Boulons resserré, tuyau soudé, hélices fixer tout semblait aller très vite et sur la dernière note qui s'élevait vers le ciel le nouveau balais était fini… Harry regarda Hermione aussi essoufflé que lui.

« dès que je viens ici tu m'accompagne ! »elle lui sourit et il lui rendit, elle baissa son regard vers le balais que Harry avait fini en un temps record.

« Alors il fonctionne ? » il lui sourit de nouveau

« allons voir… » il prit le balais et le posa sur la pelouse en dehors de la serre « debout ! » le balais lui sauta dans la main il l'enfourcha et s envola à 2 mètres du sol « flûte je n'ai pas mes lunettes de protections »

« ne bouge pas ! _Accio_ lunettes de protection de Harry » quelque seconde plus tard elles arrivèrent dans la main de Hermione, elle les donna à Harry qui les enfila sans peine. Il regarda une dernière fois Hermione dans les yeux, il y vit de l'appréhension et cela le fit sourire, il tira sur la poignée du moteur qui le fit vrombir fort puis doucement dans un bruit continue et pas désagréable. Il fit tourner la poignée d'accélération encore grossièrement relié au moteur par un fil et mit son autre main sur le frein du moteur qui se trouvait être un simple frein de moto monter en dessous du manche et lui aussi grossièrement relié au moteur. Il se pencha sur son balais et celui-ci s'avança, il tourna la poignée et sa vitesse monta de plus en plus, rapidement Harry put se rendre compte que le balais comportait de nombreux petit défauts, il penchait notamment sur la gauche quand il dépassait les 100km/h, mais il était bien plus performant que son premier balais. Il longea les murs du château, passa sous une arche et se glissa même dans la porte d'un couloir qui donnait sur une autre porte ouverte ce qui lui permis de repasser dehors. En suite il s'aventura au dessus des eaux calme du lac, s'approcha si près de l'eau que le vent de ses hélices y laissait une ligne derrière lui. Une fois de retour il se posa le plus doucement possible pour le plus grand bonheur de Hermione qui ne s'était pas senti à l'aise de voir Harry disparaître derrière les tours du château.

« J'en conclu que tout s'est bien passé… » dit Hermione qui essayait de se remettre de ces 10minutes d'inquiétude.

« il penche un peu sur la gauche mais ça doit être l'une des hélices qui tourne moins vite… mais je verrais plus tard rentrons » le reste de la journées passa tranquillement, il passèrent faire un tours à la bibliothèque pour réviser les premiers cours et devoirs que le professeur Mcgonagall leur avait donné. Une fois finit ils se sont retrouvé dans la grande salle pour le repas.

 **Le lendemain matin**

Harry fit un rêve sombre, il marchait dans un Poudlard sombre derrière un garçon qui le fuyait, il avait l'impression d'être spectateur de son corps.

« HARRY RÉVEILLE TOI ! » Hermione se trouvait debout devant Harry, il avait mal au dos et à la nuque après quelque secondes il se rendit compte qu'il était assis dans une chaise dans… l'infirmerie.

« Mais qu'est ce que je… » il balaya la pièce du regard il y avait Hermione mais aussi le directeur Albus Dumbledore et Minerva Mcgonagall qui semblait énervé, il essaya de bouger mais il était attaché.

« Calme toi Harry nous avons dû t'attacher pour éviter que tu blesse quelqu'un… » Harry regarda l'assemblée avec interrogation.« Harry cette nuit tu… est sorti de ton lit, tu tes habillé, tu est sorti de ta chambre, tu a saisi une épée d'un mur… » Hermione marqua un temps « en suite tu à commencer à détruite la salle commune, les bruits on attiré Neville un gryffondor et tu l'as… attaqué et poursuivi dans le château… »

« quoi… non j'ai pas pu… je ne m'en souviens pas… » il se fit coupé

« moi je m'en souviens » un garçon qui semblait un peu effrayer sortit de derrières un rideau de lit « quand je suis descendu tu gémissais, tu disais des trucs bizarre du genre 'sort de ma tête' puis ta commencer à baver, tes yeux était blanc. Quand tu ma vu ta pris ton épée et tu ma sauté dessus, j'ai esquivé de justesse et j ai couru dans tout le château avec toi, enrager sur mes talons. Au bout d'un moment de course et de cri je suis tomber sur... »

« Nous monsieur Potter, imaginez notre surprise de voir ce pauvre garçons se ruer sur Albus et moi même après le couvre feu. Et puis vous êtes arriver… »

 **Flash-Back**

Neville se jeta essoufflé au jambe de ses professeurs et se cacha comme un enfant.

« il… il… il est fou ! »les deux professeur n'eurent pas le temps de poser de question car une furie venait de taper l'angle du mur au bout du couloir, tourner semblait avoir été trop dur.

« Potter ? Que faite vous avec une épée ? » le garçon, le dos voûté, les cheveux ébouriffer ne répondit que par d'horrible râle qui laissa échapper de la salive sur le sol.

« Minerva il y a un problème... envoyé le signal de détresses, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas se rendre sans combattre » Harry s'avança d'un pas, son épée laissant une éraflures sur le sol « Qui est tu ? Qu'à tu fais à mon élève ? »Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux mais ses pupilles n'apparurent pas pour autant mais des larmes se mirent à couler. Le professeur jeta deux boule de lumières rouge qui filaire de chaque côté du couloir, Harry ne sembla pas en tenir compte. Il ouvrit la bouche mais sa voix semblait tiraillé entre la voix de Harry et autre chose

« Professeur ? DUMBLEDORE ! »le corps du garçon était prit de spasmes, la main gauche de Harry essaya d'enlever l'épée de la main droite quitte à se couper. Dans le couloir derrières Harry apparut le professeur Flitwick toute baquette sortie une fois dans le couloir il recula d'un pas à la vu du garçon. De l'autre côté le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Remus Lupin arriva derrière Minerva.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Minerva ? »

« regarder Potter… » il fixa Harry qui venait de se relever et qui semblait luter contre lui-même toute en avançant vers eux. Parfois il s'arrêtait et il grognait, murmurait et se mordait « vous pensez qu'il est… »

« non ce n'est pas un loup garou mais il est pas lui-même et il en est conscient… bas toi Harry ! » il se mit en position de combat

« FERMÉ LÀ AIDEZ MOIII !! » sa tête vacillait de gauche à droite, d'un coup tout s'arrêta, plus un bruit, plus un mouvement…

« Albus je pense qu'il s'est évanoui et… »

« Filius Non ! Ne vous approché pas ! »dans le silence qui était tomber on entendit des bruits de pas précipité cette fois ce fut Hermione qui apparut au coin du couloir derrière Remus. « Miss Granger qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« Harry il m'appel, sa voix elle criait de douleur dans ma tête elle ma guidée ici, qu'est ce qui… » elle se stoppa net à la vu de Harry qui continuait ses râles et grognements

« Miss Granger Harry se bat contre quelque chose mais ignorons quoi, vous êtes sûr qu'il vous à appelé... ' _RAAAAAAAAAAH_ ' » Harry venait de pousser un cri horrible semblable à celui d'un animal. Il se mit à sprinter vers Dumbledore en lâchant son épée arriver à 4 mètres « _petrificus totalus_ »le sort fut presque instantané cependant Harry sauta sur le côté comme un félin pour s'écraser contre un mur mais éviter le sort. Ce fut le professeur de sortilège qui lança le deuxième sort

« _Stupefix_ ! » Harry à qui la main était recouverte de poils noir et de longues griffes détourna le sort d'un revers l'envoyant pulvérisé une fenêtre « c'est impossible ! »

« _Expeliarmus_ ! » cette fois le sort le propulsa contre le plafond avant de retomber au milieu du couloir après sous le cri de Hermione. Après un instant Harry se releva sans effort, l'un de ses bras était déboité mais il n'en éprouvait rien, il saisit l'épée, eu un bref regard au professeur. Il la leva devant son ventre et se la planta dans le ventre au niveau des intestins…

« Non ! » Hermione courut vers Harry qui s'était évanouie

« Remus aller chercher au plus vite Pompom et sa potion la plus puissante » le professeur se mit a courir vers l'infirmerie. Le professeur Mcgonagall quand à elle perdit l'équilibre quelque seconde mais se ressaisi très vite et couru avec Albus auprès de Harry. « Miss Granger poser sa tête sur vos genoux vite ! »

 **Fin du flash-back**

« Je… je suis désolé, vraiment désolé Neville » Harry savais qu'il fallait dès maintenant s'excuser auprès de Neville pour ne pas qu'il ne le voit mal durant le reste de l'année.

« C'est pas grave Harry, tu ne ma pas attrapé, puis tu n'était pas toi-même »il s'emblait gêné mais un faible sourire apparaissait sur son visage joufflu.

« Harry il faut que tu nous dise ce qu'il c'est passé de ton point de vu, le moindre détails compte… mais avant laisse moi te libéré »d'un coup de baquette les cordes qui attachaient Harry retombèrent sur le sol, inertes, il se frotta légèrement les poignets.

« je ne me rappel pas vraiment de ma nuit, simplement d'un rêve où je voyais mon corps marcher après un garçon qui courait dans un Poudlard sans lumière. Le garçon avait beau courir et moi marcher la distance entre nous ne diminuait pas, un flash de lumière rouge et me voilà ici… » il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas lent.

« Mr. Potter vous souvenez vous de ce que vous avez fait avant de dormir ? »Harry se figea comme si un éclair venait de lui traversé l'esprit

« J'ai regardé la foret ! Par la fenêtre et il y avait cette aura étrange »les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard

« une aura étrange Harry ? »

« oui comme un mirage de chaleur en été… mais en 1000 fois plus grand et plus sombre… et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens… »

« très bien, monsieur Potter reposez-vous ici jusqu'à au moins cet après-midi, Miss Granger si vous décidez de resté ici vos absences seront excusé… »les 2 professeurs et Neville tournèrent les talons et sortirent de la pièce.

« Hermione tu… tu va bien ? » dit il en se rapprochant de la jeune fille qui avait baissé légèrement la tête.

« tu ma fais peur Harry… »

« Je… suis désolé, je n'était pas moi-même, jamais je n'attaquerais… »

« je parle pas de ça ! Je parle de l'épée… de ton ventre. Tu n'imagine pas ce que c'est de voir son seul ami faire... ça devant soi… »Harry ignorait comment il pouvait réconforter son ami, après quelque seconde d'hésitation et de geste maladroit il l'entoura de ses bras, doucement. Il la sentit raidir mais se détendre petit à petit, elle posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos, c'était la première fois qu'un garçon autre que son père lui faisait un câlin.

« comment m'ont il guérit au fait ? »ce fut à ce moment que madame Pomfrech entra dans la salle.

« larmes de Phoenix monsieur, vous allez garder une vilaine cicatrice… »la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et 4 personnes y entrèrent.

« Papa, maman…Sirius ? »il y avait aussi Lupin mais le professeur de défense était dans son droit d'être à Poudlard

« Sirius… James et Lily d'accord mais tu n'a rien à faire ici… » dit Lupin essayant de retenir Sirius de rentrer.

« tais toi et laisse moi… Harry ! » il se mit en route pour une accolade mais James et Lilly l'avait devancé, Ils prirent Harry dans leurs bras.

« mon petit Vif d'or tu va bien ? Dumbledore nous à dit que Tu avais été gravement blesser au ventre… montre nous, enlève ton t-shirt »elle tira sur le haut de Harry qui luttait pour ne pas le perdre

« mamaaaan y a Hermione lâche moiii ! »Lily se tourna vers Hermione et posa une main sur son épaule

« et toi tu va bien Hermione ? »celle-ci acquiesça de la tête, dans l'encadreur de la porte réapparu le directeur de Poudlard en robe violette.

« James, Lily, Sirius et Remus veuillez me suivre je vous prit, Harry à besoin de repos… il n'a pas passer une très bonne nuit » après un bisous sur le front les parents de Harry ainsi que Sirius et Remus firent volte-face et s'en allèrent.

« Ouais mais t'avais dit qu'il y aurait pas de super Harry Potter » effectivement je dis ça je le maintiens toujours il n'y aura pas de super Harry Potter, alors vous allez me dire comment tu expliques qu'il puisse renvoyer des Stupéfix avec son revers de la main ? Et bien il me semble que vous avez compris qu'il n'était pas lui que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le possédait.

Bon c'est des gens lisent encore cette fic et bien nous pourrons nous retrouver un peu plus tard ou je publierai le prochain chapitre dans peu je pense


End file.
